User blog:DemonisAOH/Beep beep here be SIVAC
Well well well, two days in a row? NEW RECORD! Anyway, this will be on Dio Sivac. Yes, the uber rare Dice Throwing antagonist to our PWOTAGAWNEEZTS (protagonists) in Team Dragaon. Yeah. That ugly guy. Down to business. Overview First, I would like to say that the lack of Sivac in the anime (other than the one that got its wheel popped by Dragaon and Harubarnone) is frankly distressing. I was really hoping that he would just pop up and PWN. Of course, if he did, I would never have gotten ... Yup. I bought Acro PRETTY much because he made Flared Dragaoff, Destroyed Munikis, Killed Leoness, and Banned Failco. But that is beside the point. Overall, I think Sivac is really cool. He has one of the bet designs I have seen for a main antagonist in ... well ... since Mechtavius Destroyer. Is it that bad? Yes, yes it is. Let's take a quick moment to ... nah, I will revisit this later in the BV. Yes, we are calling these BV's now. The Actual Point Dio Sivac is a marvel. Yeah, it is a little weird looking (a lot weird looking), but hey, that just adds to the awesome. OH, and he looks like a Gremlin when he is opened up (thumbs up if you know what I am referring to). I mean really. But yeah, mine came loose, so not only does he have no Savac energy ... god ... being ... thingthatmakeshimatotalgodmodinthemangawhichisprobablywhyhewasreplacedwithSkuls COUGH, but he also has no cards. So yeah. BUT, I do know that he comes with the usual 580 - 600 base G-power, which I got the median of. For those of you who haven't had 4th grade yet and are reading this, that is the G-power in the middle and go do your homework. REMEMBER, 1 + 1 = 2, kids. Also, Sivac has a special ruling that states if the die lands right-side-up (which ISN'T specified), Sivac gets +200 G. Pretty nice effect. This is what makes him the (possibly) most powerful BakuTech ever made right now. Anyway, this is Sivac, hear him ... what DOES he sound like? SivacSide.JPG|OMG HE HAS CROSSES! Two to be exact. Really nice Crosses. Pretty. Metal. Crosses. o_o StraightShootin'Sivac.JPG|DEAR LORD! My hand is in the w- AHAHA, nah, I'm about to use Straight Shot. SIVACSTOOD.JPG|OMG HE STOOD HE STOOD HE STOOD (actually took me two tries) SivacFront.JPG|Ah, what a crappy camera I have. Can you tell this is his front? SivacSideOpen.JPG|... probably the first good shot I have had in ... ever :3 So yeah, really awesome. The Summary In short, Sivac is an epic BakuTech that I really wish I had bought straight form Japan so I could have done a better job at it. Mira-chan, this is a chance for you to show me up. YESH, big sister, show ME up. I bet you have the nerve. Wait, aren't I supposed to be summarizing something? Something somewhat important? Something that I have been talking about for (insert amount of time you have been reading this here)? Eh, you can figure it out, I'm gonna rant. The Rant As I was saying earlier, Dio Sivac is probably one of the best villains in Bakugan history. Second to Mechtavius. Why? Let me answer this question with some epic. First we have Masquerade. For those of you who saw the second half of BB, you know DAG WELL why Masquerade isn't one of the top. I mean seriously, yeah, it was a good disguise, but a little creepy if you think too hard about it. Second, we have Spectra. Doesn't count, because he became an Anti-Hero, not just a villain. GET OFF MY BACK, FANGIRLS! Third, we have Barodiwuss (Don't correct me, I know what I said). Yeah. He may have been strong, but think about this for a moment. He experimented on his own Bakugan just to take the power of the mother(?). Weirdo. And THEN he has the brains to come back with a dark dimension ... thing ... in order to try the exact same thing over except on a larger scale with a mask (like pretty much EVERYONE), a new name, and a YET AGAIN MUTATED Bakugan. Yeah. I believe I have made my point. The ACTUAL Summary Sivac is really cool. He is very well balanced, his G-power is pretty good, especially if you get the Savac, and then he just overall looks really cool in a Brawl or just in a collection. Yeah. I would recommend it to anyone and everyone who collects, Brawls, likes Darkus, or can afford to import it. GOT MINE FOR 18 BUCKS WITH SHIPPING but it was loose with no die. I would suggest trying to find the best deal for your money with the Bakugan itself NIP (new in package). Other than that, I have no major quarrels with this other than I wish it had some feet of some kind. They don't have to be Soles, but just FEET. Thank you for your time. 通し番号 TAP-X01 23:26, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts